halofandomcom-20200222-history
List of seven references in Halo
Bungie Studios has long enjoyed using the number Seven (7) in its games in many prominent waysMarathon.Bungie.Org: The Number Seven. Ensemble Studios and authors also have certain obvious seven references in their works about Halo. While almost anything can be made into a reference to something with effort or construed accidentally through pareidolia, the following attempts to list the intentional references Bungie placed into Halo for the fans to find. As such, not all of these references may be fully accurate, and many of them may be proven to be false at any time. Bungie's obsession with with the number seven may be attributed to (or be a determining factor) why John-117 is considered lucky, as 7 is considered a lucky number. ''Halo'' Series ''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' (and Halo: The Flood) ''Halo: First Strike'' ''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' ''Halo 2'' ''Halo 3'' Cortana Letters and Transmissions I Love Bees ''Halo: Contact Harvest'' ''Halo: The Cole Protocol'' ''Halo Wars'' ''Halo 3: ODST'' , the Rookie is on Sub-Level '''07. *In the cutscene after completing there are 7''' Covenant cruisers glassing New Mombasa. *At 00:39 onwards of the Legendary Epilogue cutscene, there are '''7 Engineers looking down into the Forerunner structure. *In the side-story in the game, Sadie's Story, the number of the train Sadie Endesha boards at the very beginning is 14, or 7'''x2. *In the side-story in the game, Sadie's Story, Dr. Endesha sees '''7 Engineers who escaped the Brutes. *The watchtower of the bridge inside the ONI Alpha Site's compound is number 07. *In the Firefight game mode, there is a total of 7''' gold skulls. *The number of the Olifant used by Dare and Vergil is 49, or '7'2. *There are '''7 Olifants in the game (including the destroyed ones). *Inside the HEV on 'Prepare to drop', Buck's screen says E492712(E7). Meaning 4-9+2+7+1+2='7.' *There are 7''' supply cache's for the player to find. }} ''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' ''Halo: Reach'' ''Halo Legends'' Miscellaneous 117 117 is Master Chief's SPARTAN tag number, but there is more than meets the eye when it comes to this number, including many religious and historical references. *1x1x7=7 *Dr Halsey points out that there is only one hour and 17 minutes (1:17) left before the portal closes.Halo:Ghosts of Onyx, page 311 *Both the trailers for Halo 3: ODST and Halo: Reach are 1:17. This may alternatively be a reference to 7, as 1:17 in seconds is 77. Biblical Reference Site 117 Alternatively, others believe the number to be a reference to "Site 117", an archaeological site containing the first evidence of a human battle. The site is near Jebel Sahaba, Nubia and dates from between 12,000-10,000 BC. The site contains 59 human remains of men, women and children who were clearly killed with primitive hunting implements. 117 and 7 It is conjectured that the numbering system for Halo installations' Monitors is, where n is the number of their installation, 7^{n-1} . With this in mind, it is reasonable to assume that the number of the Monitor of Installation 07 is 7^6=117649 . As well as including the number 117 when it is written in base-10 (decimal), it also includes 649. 9+4-6=7 . The number 819 appears numerous times in the Marathon series. 819/7=117 . This tradition started in Marathon Infinity, with two secret terminals on the first and last levels of campaign mode. At first sight, these terminals seemed to contain nonsense. However, if the data from both terminals was copied into ResEdit (the classic Mac OS's hexadecimal editor), converted into text format, then expanded twice with Stuffit Expander, a map file would be revealed which could then be loaded in Infinity. The 819 was a reference to Hamish Sinclair, a prominent member of the community at marathon.bungie.org (the sister site of halo.bungie.org) as if one assigned letters to numbers sequentially ( a = 1, b = 2, c = 3\ldots ) then Sinclair's initials, H.S., would be 8.19.http://marathon.bungie.org/story/hangar96.html ''Marathon'' * The music for Marathon 2: Durandal and Marathon Infinity was composed and produced by an external music group called 'Power of Seven'. (Similarly, Marathon 2: Durandal also has an achievement with the same name.) * In the original Marathon, the barrels all have a backwards 7 in the serial number. 117 Trivia *In Halo 3, the game won't let you input the I.D. tag "I (upper-case i)-17", "l (lower-case L)-17", or "T-17" saying that these numbers are already reserved by the UNSC. *In Halo: The Flood, Yayap tells 'Zamamee that Master Chief must go through corridor E-'117'. *The Halo: Reach Video Game Awards Trailer takes 117 MB of memory to download from the Xbox Live Marketplace. *It is likely that one reason Bungie chose 7 as their "number of obsession" is because 7 is often seen as a lucky number which coincides with the idea that the Master Chief's defining trait is that he is lucky. *117 is the hotline for the PNP, another one of the "hidden" references to the Philippines, notable for being a westernized Southeast-Asian country. Sources Links Internal *List of Biblical References in Halo *List of Marathon References in Halo External *The Septionary is a fan-created list every seven letter word in the english language. *The relevant Bungie.Net forum topic is here. *List of "Three" References in Halo - Parody of this list at Gruntipedia. 7